Many modern electronic devices are equipped with a display screen, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), that is electrically connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) within the device. The display screen may be secured to the printed circuit board using, for example, adhesives, clips or screws.
The display screen of an electronic device may be fragile, and therefore it may be of interest to protect the display screen from damage. The display screen of a mobile electronic device, such as a mobile communications device, a laptop computer, or a tablet computer, may be particularly vulnerable to damage due to the portable nature of the device. For example, a mobile communications device may be dropped by a user, and its display screen may be damaged as a result of the shock and/or vibration associated with the impact. A display screen with touch-screen functionality may also be vulnerable to damage resulting from pressure applied by the user's finger, for example.
A display screen of an electronic device may also be susceptible to damage resulting from pressure received from other components of the electronic device. For example, deviations from the nominal dimensions of one or more of components of the electronic device, including the display screen itself, may apply stress to the display screen.